The Wrong Time
by Secondhand Sarcasm
Summary: Deidara is depressed by the loss of his lover, Sasori. Tobi's buried feelings emerge and tries to console him...intimately. Rated M, Angst, Reference to character death, yaoi, TobixDei


Tobi sat obediently on the bathroom floor, next to the tub where his roommate, Deidara, was soaking. The blond had recently been letting the masked boy join him when taking his baths, seeing as how happy it made him. Besides, the Uchiha was pleasant company. The artist squeezed shampoo onto his hand and rubbed it into his golden locks. He was interrupted when needy hands grabbed his own. He relaxed his arms to his sides so Tobi could create shampoo bubbles in his hair, while occasionally massaging the blonds scalp. The artist let out a small sigh in appreciation of the Uchihas work.

"Was supper okay?" Tobi asked suddenly.

"Kinda, you put too much seasoning in it." Deidara sounded irritated, but that was no surprise. Lately, irritability seemed to be his most common attitude. But that didn't bother Tobi.

"Sorry 'bout that." The Uchiha apologized. "I'll try better next time." The masked boy loved Deidara's comments. Even if the comment wasn't a good one. That only gave him more motivation to do better.

Tobi took strands of the artists hair. With the shampoos help he molded the strips of hair into strange positions. The boy chuckled as he came up with different styles.

"Ehhhh! It got in my eye, un!" Deidara quickly splashed water into his eyes.

"S-sorry!" Tobi stuttered nervously.

Taking a moment to look at his Sempai, he saw that the bomber wasn't enjoying this as much as he'd hoped. His enthusiasm evaporated. He stopped his playing then cleaned his hands of soap in the still warm bath water. Deidara dunked his head in the water, doing his best to remove all the soapy suds from his hair. When he returned to the surface, he moved his arm so his elbow was on the ledge of the tub, opposite of Tobi. He rested his check into his hand. Hidden behind his orange mask, Tobi starred worried at the wet blond who looked lifeless, with a blank expression that made him seem to not be looking at anything in particular. Tobi had a feeling....

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"..."

Deidara's silence made the air tense. The brunette was now aware of every noise and movement he made. When he swallowed, it felt so wrong.

"I bet you miss him a lot." He continued.

"...very." The blonds voice spoke through a strained throat.

Tobi hated seeing him like this. It hurt him to see the blond in so much pain. He wished he could make him feel better. He wanted to take away the blonds grief of loosing Sasori. His unexpected death had been taking it's toll on the young artist.

A urge came over the masked boy. A urge he's been resisting. He didn't want things with him and Deidara to be uncomfortable, but the face the blond was wearing....His vision lingered on the white skin he wanted to touch.

Tobi shook his head. He knew it was wrong to think these things when his friend was so vulnerable, but reasoning didn't want to work.

"Sempai..." He breathed.

Deidara lightly turned to the Uchiha.

That nose and mouth...looked so lonely. Such a unnecessary loneliness.

Tobi leaned over the rim, getting closer to the young blond he longed for.

The artist didn't move, though his pained face was now mixed with slight confusion. The boy moved his mask enough to plant a soft kiss on those lonely lips. His mouth tingled with nervousness. On instinct his lips moved against ones that wouldn't move. The short haired brunette moved away after a very long minute. He was light-headed. His dark visible eye gazed upon Deidara's expression, which seemed to have not changed. That disappointed him. Tobi waited in the silence anxiously for the blond to react. The bomber seemed too distracted starring at half a face he'd never seen before.

"You kissed me." He finally said.

"..."

Tobi had made up his mind. Deidara needed for him to give his love. The blond needed his understanding touch. All he needed was love. Love would cure his ache.

Tobi began kissing him again, only this time more intimate. The blond did nothing to resist or stop him. Soon, his lips were moving against the Uchihas. The longer the kiss went on the more Deidara seemed to want. He pressed his chest to Tobi's getting his shirt wet. Deidara's fingers intwined themselves in the boy's short spikes, while his other arm was wrapped around his neck.

Tobi was so nervous. He felt almost faint at the blonds heavy breathing. His breath warmed his brightly blushing cheeks. His neck was tense at this new excitement.

As if thinking the same thing at the same moment, they both reached to remove the Uchiha's shirt. Tobi pulled it over and off himself, breaking their kiss, but they fiercely smashed their lips back together. Not wanting a moment apart. Tobi leaned more over Deidara, his hand sank to the bottom of the tub. The blonds hands and mouth were impatient. He bit Tobi's lips without remorse. It made the Uchiha wince at the blonds brutal way of kissing. The brunettes shaking hands were having trouble with his constricting pants. Deidara's fingers worked with the boys leather belt and metal buttons. Tobi's clothes didn't last much longer on his body. Before he knew it, his naked body was forced into the tub. The water over-flowed, spilling over and out. Deidara's need was animalistic, the brunette didn't even know if the blond could control it.

Tobi couldn't stand it anymore.

_This is what he wanted._

_He assumed this is what Deidara wanted too._

The blond wrapped his arms around the tubs edge. The Uchiha had a loving hold on the artists body, his other arm held the blonds leg for better access. Without hesitation, Tobi thrusted his hard, pulsing erection into Deidara. He was so tight. So hot. Tobi's chest tightened and he sighed as he penetrated deeper into the blond. The blonds cries of pain startled him. The bombers body jolted and flinched all over the place. Thankfully the brunette was strong enough to hold him fairly still. The Uchiha wasn't even moving yet, but the blonds screams of pain were intense.

"It...hurts!!" Deidara pleaded. "T...too big!!"

The Uchiha pressed his lips to the bombers back. "Please bare with me, Senpai..." Tobi said hoping to comfort the blond, if only a little bit.

The Uchiha pushed in more of himself, the young artist let out a unpleasant moan. The movement of his thrusts were like waves of intoxicating pleasure for the brunette. His cock steadily became even more slick and wet making his pumping even more enjoyable. Deidara's walls throbbed and pulsed against Tobis erection. It made the Uchiha thrust faster. Tobi could feel the blond squeezing tighter around him, giving his cock constricting pleasure. Their body heat mixed, forcing them to pant heavily.

Tobi was feeling such passion. Every thrust the brunette made, he felt like he was giving Deidara a part of his love. Giving away a part of himself to him. There was no better feeling than that. The feeling of sharing himself with the one he loved.

Deidara's yelps of pain eventually turned into enjoyable moans. Tobi was relieved that the blond could feel good too.

"Dei...dara-hah!" Tobi called out with a smirk. Feeling even more happiness he thrusted deeper into the bomber. The artists joyful moans made him want to hit into him until he couldn't bare it anymore.

Tobi lifted the bomber off the bath tubs edge. He sat at the bottom of the tub with the bomber sitting on top of him. Still in him, the Uchiha turned the blond around so they could face each other. The young bomber had such a sexy face, Tobi couldn't help but kiss all over it. Deidara grabbed the boys hair when he began to pump into him again. He leaned his forehead against Tobis. While he pulled hard at black hair, his legs squeezed tight around the brunettes waist. Tobi could feel pressure building. He felt close to climax.

The blonds breathing became more irregular. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the bomber, steadying him. All seemed right when he heard something from the blonds mouth that stalled his entire being.

"S...S...Saso...ri-" Deidara called in a low voice.

The Uchihas heart sunk. The blond became limp in his arms. Tears spilled from blue eyes. He began to sob uncontrollably on the brunettes shoulder, calling the missing persons name.

"Sasori...Sasori...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...."

Tob felt horrible. He knew he shouldn't have...when his Senpai was so vulnerable. The Uchiha couldn't continue with the blonds cries. He pulled out of him, then held the artists thin body in his arms. It was all he could do now, was hope to comfort him as much as he could. Tobi hated himself right now. He'd made the bomber feel even worse than he did before. Tobi bit his lip in a mixture of frustration and sadness. He just wanted to make things better for his Sempai. To see Deidara's smiling face and know he was the one to do that. Tobi had never felt more guilty.


End file.
